Lust at First Bite
by Chronically Creative
Summary: - 'Humans. Honestly, Bill, I don't know what you see in them.' - When Eric bites a young, beautiful girl named Epsilona, he knows that for the first time in his undead life, he's met a human worth loving, and he will do everything he can to protect her.
1. Prologue: The First Bite

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO series 'True Blood' or the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris. The only thing I do own is Epsilona, her family, her friends and the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. If your old enough to watch True Blood, I believe your old enough to read this story.

**Authors Note:** I was re-watching True Blood the other day with my mother and got an idea for a story after hearing Eric ask Bill how he could stand humans one to many times. While I haven't gotten around to reading the book series yet, I do know what happens which is why I decided to post this now, before the new season commences. Hopefully nothing will happen early on in the season so that I can get this done before the show complicates things. I'll try my best to update at least once a week. One last thing, I have yet to find myself a Beta for this story. If you are willing to give it a shot, either say so in your review or personal message me. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

**L **U S T **A** T **F** I R S T ** B** I T E  
**Prologue: The First Bite**  
_Written by Dark Valancia_

* * *

Epsilona Hodgekins stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, with the blankets tucked up to her neck, and listened to the noises that had woken her a few minutes before. She had almost gotten use to it._ Almost_. How could one get use to the noises of their parents yelling foul things and throwing things - hard, solid things - at each other?

Tonight was one of those nights where she wondered if there would be any plates left for breakfast. It seemed to last forever, the noises of plates hitting the floor, the walls and each other. She didn't know when she had began crying, but her pillow was soaked. For over an hour she listened, wondering if either of them even remembered that their seventeen year old daughter was in the house, in the room just above the one they were currently in.

Most of the time her father would apologize the next day and she always accepted his apology, knowing that he was the one who was hurt the most. Her mother, on the other hand, never apologized. Instead, she acted like she didn't have a daughter and left in the morning before anyone woke up, and only came back late at night, when everyone was asleep. She honestly could not remember the last time she had spoken to her mother.

She finally sneaked out of the house through the window of her room when the slaps began. Her father would never lay a finger on her mother, but she was always hitting him, screaming at him to hit her back. He never did and never would. For some reason, one she would never understand; he still loved Wendy as he did when they were younger.

There was a tree close to her window that she often used to sneak out of the house when she was unable to listen to her parents for a moment more. This night wasn't any different and she was quickly on her way to the small forest a few minutes from her home. There was a large pond there with an old bench that could barely hold her weight. It was a beautiful place that felt more like home than her own house. She was there more than she was anywhere else.

The light of the full moon shined down on the large pond. She could see everything around her as clearly as day. With a sigh, she sat down on the bench. It creaked under her weight but did not break. She was sure that one day it would.

"This bench is very old, but it will help you though everything." Her father had said the first time he had shown her this beautiful place. At five, she'd been fascinated. She still was. It was her haven.

She was only wearing a pair of booty shorts and a white tank top, but it was a beautiful, warm night. She didn't worry about anyone seeing her either. After all, she was a mile away from any road and no one but her father knew of this place.

Tears ran down her face as she stared at the beautiful, still pond. After all these years, she had accepted that she would never have the perfect family nor she would never understand how there could be so much hate in a world filled with natural beauty, such as the pond.

She had never known what it was like to be loved by a mother, but she did in fact know how it felt to be your father's whole world. George spent his days taking care of his daughter and doing his all to protect her from not only her mother, but every creature that had come from the earth that was now out and about in their world.

_Vampires.  
_

A bit more than two years ago, they had all come and revealed themselves to the humans. The vampires were now fighting for their rights and had not long ago won the right to get married in church. While Epsilona was proud that they were getting the rights they deserved, she wasn't stupid. She knew that there were some vampires who did not agree with the new laws and chose to continue murdering humans for nourishment and pleasure, but she couldn't make herself hate all vampires because of it. It was like hating all the humans because some commited murders.

The only reason her father hated vampires was because they had, in his opinion, ruined his family's life. Neither of her parents knew that she knw the reason they had moved here again two months ago after four years of being gone. When Wendy had figured out there was a vampire club called Fangstasia only thirty minutes away from the town, she had forced them to pack and go, just so she could go and whore herself to vampires. The only good thing about being back in Bon Temps, Louisiana, was being with her old friends again, the ones she had known since birth. She had missed them all terribly and now spent most of her time with them. Tonight had been the first night she'd slept at her home since her first night here. She always sneaked out and slept at one of her friends' house.

Her mother had no clue, hell, she didn't really know she was even alive, but her father knew it all and after an argument a few weeks before when he'd caught her sneaking out, he now understood why she had to leave, but he only understood when she called the next morning at seven sharp.

The reason he had become so protective was because there had been a few murders before their arrival. A man had apparently started killing women who had sex with vampires. Only one had survived, a girl who worked as a waitress at the local bar, but the girl and her vampire lover had been severely injured. The murderer was dead, but if there was one killer, there had to be more somewhere. While her mother had never acted like a mother and Epsilona could not stand what she had done to her father, Wendy was still a human being and death was not something she deserved.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks again as she thought about everything. She wasn't sad; she had dealt with her problems long ago, but she was extremely frustrated. Her friends didn't have perfect lives, no one did, but they were happy and had a good family. What she would give to have a happy family…

A small noise behind her made her jump and turn around. She didn't know what to expect, but when she saw nothing, she was a bit shocked. The noise had been loud enough that she knew it was not from her imagination. It had been the noise of something large, a bear or even another human being, stepping on a twig. She stared at the spot where the sound had come from, afraid for her life. Once she was satisfied that whatever had been there was gone, she turned to the pond but in the corner of her eye, she saw someone sitting closely beside her. Her mouth opened to scream, but no noise came out. She tried to stand but something seemed to be stopping her.

The only thing she could was turn her head to face the thing that had sit down beside her without making a noise. No natural thing could sit down on the bench without making a noise.

"What are you?" She asked, knowing that deep down inside she knew exactly what it was.

The man slowly grinned, his long shoulder length blond hair hiding half of his features. When he reached over and cupped her face she couldn't stop the shudders that went through her body. "Odd question…instead of asking who I am, you ask what I am. You are smarter than you look."

Epsilona tried to scream again, but it was useless. Her efforts were useless; she was completely under his control.

"You most certainly know what I am."

She shook her head, denying his statement. Closing her eyes, she fought back her emotions, willing herself not to cry. The fear she felt inside of her body could not be hidden, though, as she began to tremble. She didn't want to be afraid; she wanted to be like those women she always heard of on the news who had fought against kidnappers and succeeded, but she wasn't strong, never had been. If this man wanted to kill her right then and there, he would be able to.

She felt the back of his fingers brush against her cheek. "You are very beautiful."

When she opened her eyes again, he was no longer smirking. Instead, he looked at her in curiosity, and then slowly his expressions changed to confusion, his eyes looking into hers. He was looking at every single detail of her features in wonder, his face now looking nothing like it had before. Then he had appeared dangerous, but now he looked as safe as a padded room.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, her voice betraying her until then. She shook her head, hoping it would make him drop his hand, but failed. His hand was a vise grip, holding her face in place. That sort of strength normally should have hurt her, yet she felt no pain. It took her a few seconds to realize that he wasn't forcing her head to stay there; she simply could not find the will to move. No matter how she mentally willed herself to move, her body would not respond.

It was then that the man's expression changed back to his previous state. Whatever she had seen in his eyes disappeared quickly as he tilted his head to the side and smirked. "What do I want from you? The only thing a human is worth for, of course."

Only then did she notice the two long, sharp canine teeth in his mouth that threatened to embed itself into his lower lip. The fear she had felt before only doubled. How stupid could she have been? She knew she had to be careful in Bon Temps now, especially with all the suspicions of powerful vampires living not far from the town. She should have been more careful, known that her hiding place was no longer the safe place it use to be, that her bedroom - even though her parents were fighting downstairs - was the safest place on nights like this. After all, what vampire would not want to hunt on a beautiful night like the one they had now?

Tears escaped her eyes and she simply let them fall. If she was going to die soon, she wanted to feel tears go down her face one more time. She wanted to feel some kind of emotion before he bit her and consumed her life blood. She wished she could have told her father she loved him one last time and given him one of those big bear hugs she used to give him as a child, before she'd started to be_ 'too cool_' to give her father, the only person who truly loved her, a bear hug. While she had never insulted her father behind his back or in his face, she had stopped appreciating what he did for her. If it wasn't for him, she was sure she would have died long ago, at her own hands, or even the hands of her mother.

In mere moments all items felt like nothing to her. Her laptop, which she used to talk to her friends, didn't seem so important anymore; neither did her cell phone, or her Ipod. She thought of the book her father had bought her a few months ago, that she had thrown in her closet and forgotten of until now. The title was a blur and she had no idea what the book was about, but she desperately wanted to read it now.

"Please, don't do it, I don't want to die," she sobbed, begging to the creature to spare her life. "I want to read."

The creature seemed momentarily confused, but kept on his dangerous appearance. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, on his lap, in a position that gave him easy access to her long neck. "I'll do it quick, human. You will feel no pain. I promise."

Then, before she could do anything to fight back, the creature took her head in his hands, opened his mouth and bit down on her neck. She shouted out, not in pain, but in immense pleasure. The feeling of his long canines inside of her neck heated her body as she arched up to him. Before all went black, she felt a wonderful release and the last thing that went through her mind was that death wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you ejoyed the prologue. The real chapters will be longer than this, I promise you. Now, please review and tell me what you think, if this story is worth continueing. After all, the only reason I post this here is you. Check my profile for the link to pictures of the characters.  
Oh, and don't forget to review! I'll appreciate it greatly.


	2. Chapter One: The First Death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO series 'True Blood' or the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris. The only thing I do own is Epsilona, her family, her friends and the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. If your old enough to watch True Blood, I believe your old enough to read this story.

**Authors Note: **I want to start my apologizing a million times for the long wait. When I posted the prologue of this story, it was a few days before I was supposed to move. Never did I expect such a great response to the story. A review or two, sure, but 19 reviews, 21 favorites and 43 Story Alerts? It's more than any author can expect for a prologue to a story about a show that hasn't gotten more than two hundred stories yet. I only got the internet at my new house two days ago and I've been working on this chapter since then. I wrote this all today because I didn't like what I'd written before today. Epsilona was a bitch and her friends were like her slaves. Although I did like the idea, I did not feel like it was the direction I wanted to go with the story. I'm very pleased with how it ended up. Hopefully you will all be pleased also. I'm still looking for a beta. If someone is willing to take the job, just send me a message to say so in your review.

**Very Important Note:** Because everything that's happened during the second season of True Blood wouldn't go at all with this story, forget about Season 2 completely. This starts a few weeks after the first season ends and from there it's an Alternate Reality.

* * *

**L **U S T **A** T **F** I R S T ** B** I T E  
** Chapter One: The First Death**  
_Written by Dark Valancia_

* * *

"Lona, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

The powerful yells of her father woke Epsilona Hodgekins up from a very deep sleep. She opened her eyes and saw only darkness, then realized she was covered by her dark purple blankets. Sighing, she pushed them back and flinched when light appeared, blinding her momentarily. She groaned, wishing desperately she could go back to sleep.

"Lona!" Her father's yells come again, but this time from a closer range. She could tell that he was probably standing at the foot of the stairs.

Forcing herself to sit up, she climbed out of bed and stretched, yawning loudly as she did. She froze in mid stretch as memories hit her, almost fast enough to stagger her. She remembered walking to her haven and being attacked by a man. No, not attacked, he hadn't attacked her at all, only sat beside her and touched her cheek. It was only when the man, no the creature, bit her that he had done anything to her. She felt the wetness between her legs and blushed in embarrassment.

_What a dream._

"Lona!" The door opened and her father entered her bedroom. He was a tall man, over six feet, with long dark brown hair that he always had in a ponytail. He was currently wearing a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry; I thought you hadn't heard me."

"Sorry, I should have yelled back. I'm just still really tired." She walked to the window and looked down at the road, where cars were driving by, some towards the school, others to their jobs. A few kids were walking with their backpacks, telling each other about their weekend.

"I'm sorry we woke you last night, Lona, but you have to stop leaving like that. I heard you come in last night, it was almost five in the morning!"

Lona frowned. So last night was real, well, at least the part about her sneaking out, but why did she not remember coming back home?

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just lost track of time."

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of disappointment. "Next time, make sure to not come back so late. I was worried. Next time, I'll have to stop you from going out."

She looked down at her feet and moved them from side to side. She knew that he would not ever stop her from leaving. Her father preferred it when she left. He did not want her to hear what happened between him and her mother, but, as she always did when he threatened to stop letting her live, she nodded and said, "Yes, Dad."

One side of his lips tilted upwards into a small smile. It was then that she noticed how red his cheeks were. Her mother had no doubt slapped him a few times the night before. He stepped forward and took her in his arms, embracing her tightly. He gave her a light kiss of the forehead and finished by saying, "Get ready, I'll drive you to school."

After he left her room, she ran to the mirror of her dresser, nervously lifting her blond hair to see her neck. She sighed in relief when she saw nothing on the left side of her neck. _Thank god_, she thought, _it was all just a horrible nightmare_. She smiled happily at her reflection then turned to go to her closet, but froze when her eyes caught sight of something on the right side of her neck. She stared at herself in the mirror for many moments, hoping, praying, that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but somewhere deep inside, she knew that it was real. Between her neck and shoulder were two small, almost invisible fang marks. She'd been told once that the cleanest the mark was, the older the vampire who made the mark was, and at the moment, this wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Fighting back tears of pure fear, she ran to her closet and began looking through it, desperately trying to find a black turtleneck sweater her grandmother had given her for her last birthday. She'd never worn it, saying that turtlenecks were out of style, but now the _only_ thing she wanted to wear was that turtleneck.

When she finally found it in a box hidden in the back of her closet, she rushed to put it on, wanting nothing more than to hide the marks. She didn't know why she was still alive, but she didn't want anyone to know about it. Especially not her father.

She quickly put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and black knee high boots she'd received as a Christmas present from her best friend, Tania, a few months before. She looked at herself in the body mirror hanging on the door of her closet and after a few moments of contemplation, pulled up her hair in a tight ponytail.

She forcefully smiled to herself and went on to do her morning ritual.

"I am beautiful inside and out. I am beautiful inside and out. I am-" she continued, repeating the sentence ten times. When she finished, she let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Honey, hurry up will you? You're going to be late!" Her father yelled from outside. She looked out of the window and found him standing by their jeep, leaning his weight against it as he waited.

She motioned with her hand to give her a minute then hurried over to her bed, picking up her purse from under it. She was almost out of her room when she stopped and went back to the closet as she began to remember more and more of the night before. The moment she reached the closet, she jumped up and grabbed a book from the shelf. She stared down at the book. She had received another chance to live life, and reading that book would be the first thing she'd do.

When the horn beeped, she ran out of the house and to the jeep, where her father was waiting for her not so patiently.

"If you're late, you're the one that has the deal with the repercussions." He said as he drove out of the curb.

"I know, Dad." She replied offhandedly, staring out of the window to the mass of trees.

There were a few moments of silence; almost enough to make her forget that there was someone beside her. "What's that?" Her father asked suddenly.

Lona frowned, and turned to see what he was talking about. He pointed to the book in her lap. "It's some book you bought me a few years ago."

"Oh," he frowned and turned his attention back to the road. "I forgot about that."

Instead of replying, she remained silent and continued to stare out of the window as they arrived to the main part of the village. It was a few minutes before they arrived to the small school of Bon Temps. You couldn't see the school because of the large gates surrounding it, but Lona knew already that the school was a one story building with thirty classes, a cafeteria and a small gym. The cafeteria itself wasn't big enough to hold all of the students so there was a door in the corner that lead to a small area behind the school where you could eat outside.

Standing by the gate, leaning against a brick wall was one of Lona's only true friends, Tania Allen. She stood there with her arms crossed, smiling as she saw the Jeep pull over at the curb. She was wearing a short yellow sundress with a pair of white sandals. Her blond hair went down to the small of her back in long, wondrous curls that had obviously taken hours to perfect. Her face was clean of all makeup except for a light pink lip gloss. The only thing in her hands was a small white purse that contained a tube of gloss, her mini-wallet and her cell phone.

When Lona stepped out of the Jeep, Tania walked over to her and said, with a look of amusement. "A bit late today, are we?"

"Oh, you know how she is." George said before Lona could say a word, plastering a pleasant smile on his face. "It's nice to see you, Tania. How is your father doing, nowadays?"

Lona knew exactly why he was asking. If her father could spend all his time with his friend Mr. Allen, he would. It meant that he had to spend less time around his wife.

"Very good, Mr. Hodgekins. He was just saying this morning that he was going to give you a call today to see if you wanted to go golfing."

George's smile widened, "Great, I'll go see him now. Lona, you can walk home tonight, can't you?"

Lona nodded and closed the door of the Jeep. She waved goodbye as he drove off.

"Wow, you know your going to die from a heat stroke in that sweater, right Lona?" Tania said as they walked to the only gate of the school. The moment they walked through, the bell rang and the students that had been standing around outside of the school rushed it, knowing that they only had five minutes to get their things from their locker and get to class.

"I'll be fine." Lona replied, rushing towards the doors of the school. She'd been late enough times since the start of the year; she didn't want to add to her number. "There's air conditioning in the school."

"Yeah, but now you have to walk back home in this darn Louisiana heat."

Lona bit her lip, not having thought of that before now, but she knew that even if she had, it wouldn't have changed a thing. She couldn't show her neck to anyone, not even Tania. "It's not that much of a long walk, and I have a Student Council meeting tonight. I'll only leave the school sundown, and it's always cooler around then."

"No offense, but I'd prefer to walk to the other side of the state in a winter jacket than spend time with Kate." Tania said with a face of disgust. "I don't think _anyone_ wants to spend time with that girl."

They arrived to their lockers, which were side by side as Lona had requested when she had returned to the school at the beginning of the year and in sync, put in their combination and opened their locker. "Yeah and that's why she's President of the Student Council, because everyone hates her."

"The only reason you didn't get it was because you'd only just gotten back to the school after two years," Tania took out a pencil and her pink notebook as she continued to speak, "Everyone hates her. You know it, I know it, hell, and even she knows it. She's a manipulative little bitch."

Lona took out her things also, a pencil case and a purple and black binder, and put her book in her locker before closing it. "I agree with you, don't worry, but I don't want to start trouble with her. It's a waste of time."

Tania nodded in understanding and closed her locker also. "To be frank, she's a waste of air."

Lona could not fight back a chuckle. Tania smiled in satisfaction. They both hurried to their first class, English. They made it in time, the bell ringing a few moments after they walked through the doors, but it didn't exactly matter. Their teacher, Mr. Martin, was not in the class yet, which wasn't much of a big shock. He was an alcoholic, the stench of it consumed the whole room when entered, and he always took his breaks to sneak a few shots from his --. It had all started a few months ago, when his wife left him for another man.

A vampire, to be exact.

Lona cringed as the memories of the night before attacked her again. She'd almost forgotten about it for a few minutes, but now it was the only thing on her mind. She didn't understand why she was still alive, why he hadn't killed her. She could see in his eyes that he had killed countless people, but here she was, alive and kicking. Maybe this was all a game to him. He wanted her to be grateful that she was still alive, and one day he would come and actually kill her.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine Augustine asked as they approached their seats. Jasmine was her other best friend. While Lona was friends with most students, she only had two close friends, Tania and Jasmine. They were like the three Musketeers.

Jasmine was a tall girl, at least five foot nice, and had, unlike the other two, long straight brown hair, which she currently wore in a long braid, and dark tanned skin. Half Cherokee, her father was Chief of a reserve a few miles from town for over ten years before passing down the authority to another man when her mother was – with cancer. She was currently wearing a pair of black khaki pants, a plain purple T-Shirt and a pair of black heels that made her an inch taller.

Tania turned to look at Lona and was immediately worries, "What's wrong, Darling?"

"I'm fine." Lona reassured her friends, pushing back the memories.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine pushed, but in a caring manner.

Lona smiled to her friends, "Yes. Don't worry about me."

Jasmine and Tania both seemed hesitant but eventually nodded, knowing that if Lona needed them, she would come to them herself. The door opened and all the students rushed to their seats. The class was silent as Mr. Martin walked in carrying a dark brown leather brief case. Mr. Martin was a short, chubby forty year old man with a balding scalp and acne marks on his face. He had one leg shorter than the other, causing him to limp when he walked. He was shivering, as he always did when he was drunk, and limped over to the heater once he'd dropped his briefcase heavily on his desk. A few people groaned as they felt the room warm up. The school was their only escape from the heat, most people too poor to afford a decent working air conditioner. Lona waved her hand over her face as the heat started to hit her.

Tania looked at Lona from the corner of her eye and whispered, _"I told you."_

Lona rolled her eyes and stared forward, to the front of the class, trying to think of everything she had to do tonight at the Student Council meeting as Mr. Martin began to talk about _Romeo and Juliet_.It didn't sound like he knew what he was talking about, so Lona continued thinking of other things. As Vice-President of the Student Council, she had to bring forth ideas to bring more money to the school and take care of everything the President didn't have the time to do. Unfortunately, Kate made her do mostly everything, which was why she probably wouldn't be back home before sundown. That wasn't a bad thing, it meant that there was less chance that she would see her mother. By then, Wendy Hodgekins was gone to the bars or fucking random men in alleys.

By the time Mr. Martin told the class to team up into groups of four, half an hour had passed without Lona realizing it. Jasmine and Tania turned their desks to face hers - they were always partners - and each took out a a sheet of paper and a pen. Although she didn't have a clue what they were supposed to do, she did the same.

"We have to share our opinions about the play." Tania helped, pointing towards the chalkboard where Mr. Martin had written _'What did you think?'_

"Oh, right, thanks." She took out her copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and put it on her desk for show, knowing they probably wouldn't end up discussing anything about the play.

The door of the classroom opened then and Kate Wesley walked in, looking as graceful as ever in a green sundress, her fiery red hair up in a tight ponytail behind her head. She went over to Mr. Martin and said, "My apologies for being late. I was at a meeting."

Lona rolled her eyes, knowing fully well that there hadn't been a meeting, that Kate had most likely been in a closet having sex with her boyfriend, the captain of the football team. Mr. Martin nodded and slurred a weak _'pick a team'_. Lona forced herself not to groan when Kate walked over to their desks. Tania, on the other hand, did groan out loud.

Kate glared at her and said, "Are you in pain or something?"

"Yeah, now that your here."

Kate looked like she wanted to say more, but instead pulled a chair to the desks and sat down. "So, girls, did you hear about the girl they found in some pond in the forest just outside of town?"

Lona sat up straight and looked at Kate with an odd curiosity. "What?"

"Yeah, I heard about it." Jasmine simply replied. "My father was called in the middle of the night to go check if it was someone from our tride. It was was half a mile from our land."

Lona swallowed roughly and slowly asked, "Who do you think it was?"

"Well," Kate began, "My Daddy is the Mayor--"

"We know, Kate, you've told us a million times." Tania grumbled.

Kate ignored the comment with a special grace, "As I was saying, My Daddy is the Mayor and he told me this morning that the girl was Michelle Brown, you know, that loser who was always walking around the school taking pictures of everything? Daddy says she was killed by a vampire and that it seems like she had sex with him first. Serves her right. If she was a _fangbanger_, than she got what she deserved."

"Oh, will you shut up, Kate? Michelle was not a _fangbanger_," Tania protested, "Even if she was, she didn't deserve to die. God, poor girl."

Jasmine shook her head and looked down at her desk, "I thought we had enough dead people around here already. What's happening to Bon Temps? This is insane-"

"I'll tell you what happened," Kate interrupted, "It all started when that vampire, Bill Compton, arrived. Vampire are taking over the town. Next thing you know, they'll be taking over the world, with the help of people like Michelle, who pity them. Thank God the Lord punished her."

"Stop it, Kate. First of all, we don't even know if Michelle had sex with the vampire or not. For all we know, she could have been a victim of rape, and have you ever learned to respect the dead? We don't know what Michelle thought of vampires. Stop ruining her reputation." Tania fought, tears coming to her eyes. Tania was the kind of person who was friends with everyone, unless their name was Kate Wesley, and Michelle had been someone she had considered a friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Corbin Jones whispered from behind them. They all turned to find his group leaned towards them, listening to their conversation.

"We're talking about that girl who had sex with some vampire and was killed afterward." Kate informed, leaning towards them to continue her gossip.

"Oh, yeah, I heard she had sex with vampires for money." Kesley Cail, who was sitting beside Corbin, her boyfriend, whispered with a look of disgust. "I say she deserved it."

"That's exactly what I said!" Kate exclaimed.

Lona's face turned as red and Kate's hair as she listened to them, from both anger and private embarrassment. She couldn't get passed the fact that at the end of it, or what she had thought would be the end, she had felt immense pleasure. _Maybe that's what Michelle felt._

Pushing away the thoughts yet again, she turned to them all and whispered angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you people? No one, even a _fangbanger_, deserves to die. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Before anyone could say anything, the bell announcing the end of the class rang. Lona picked up her things and hurried out of the room, Jasmine and Tania following closely behind, both equally disgusted.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. God knows I enjoyed writing it very much. I also hope you like what I chose should happened after the first bite. I could have gone many directions with this story. I could have turned her into a vampire, but I decided that I preferred to keep her human. For how long, that's my choice. The next chapter will come within the weak. I already know exactly what I want. At first it was supposed to be the second part of this chapter, but I decided it deserved it's own chapter. Please review, tell me what you think of the chapter and of the characters, and don't worry. Eric will appear very soon.

As I did during _'The Daughter of Vampires'_, I'm going to tell you all what I listened to while writing the chapter. I always have music on, especially when I write. Expect anything. One minutes I could be listening to hip-hop or country, and the next to some good ole' heavy metal.

**SONG** _'99 Times' by Kate Voegele._


	3. Chapter Two: The First Drink

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO series 'True Blood' or the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris. The only thing I do own is Epsilona, her family, her friends and the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. If your old enough to watch True Blood, I believe your old enough to read this story.

**Authors Note: **I said I'd post this last weekend, but a late trip up north of my province to visit a few of my aunts and cousins prevented that from happening. Last night I stayed up late and wrote the whole thing, but I didn't post it immediately after I was done because I wanted to edit a few things. I know this story is very different from the other Eric stories on here, but I promise that the ruthless Eric is still here. By the way, I'm_ still_ looking for a beta. Please, someone, help?

**Translations:** They will be at the end of the Chapter, for those who do not understand French.

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**L **U S T **A** T **F** I R S T **B** I T E  
**Chapter Two: The First Drink  
**_Written by Dark Valancia_

* * *

It was dark and heavily raining in Bon Temps by the time Lona finished with her Student Council responsibility and walked out of the school. Lona had known from the moment the meeting began that she would not leave the school before nightfall. Kate hadn't showed up at the meeting, which didn't surprise her one bit. Lona had seen her jump in her boyfriends Jeep when the last bell had rang, which left only Lona and Lisa, a short, blond girl with blue eyes, the Student Council secretary, to finish all the preparations for the Halloween dance that Friday after Kate had made them tell the rest of the council that they were not needed.

When seven o'clock came by, Lona let Lisa go home, knowing that her mother would punish her if she wasn't home soon. By then, they hadn't even been close to finishing anything. Finally, at around ten thirty, Lona did the hanging of the final skeleton and picked up her things to walk home. It was pitch dark outside and the rain soaked her almost immediately. It didn't matter to her though, after everything that had happened lately and the time she'd spent making preparations for something she didn't care at all for, a long walk in pouring rain was exactly what she needed.

Her father had called a few hours before to tell her he would be home late, which wasn't much of a surprise, nor did she blame him for doing it. After everything he did for her, she wanted him to have a bit of time to himself. The only downside was that there was a chance that her mother would be home and would bother her. Without her father to protect her, her mother never left her alone, pounding on her door, screaming for her to come out of her room to face her.

The school day had gone by slowly. Every time someone made a comment about her turtleneck and how she would die of heat exhaustion, she flinched, thinking back to the night before. It didn't help that everyone kept talking about Michelle and the vampires. Once, Lona would have been with them talking about it too, but not now, not ever again. She never wanted to hear the word vampire again.

She had been able to deal with it until Kate came up to her at lunch and started commenting excessively about the turtleneck, asking her not only why she would wear a turtleneck in mid summer, but why she would wear something so unfashionable.

"If I didn't know any better," She had said, "I'd think you were hiding a bite mark."

Lona hadn't said anything for a few moments, then chuckled, "Yeah, right, like I'd let a vampire bite me."

It wasn't a lie; she hadn't let a vampire bite her. It hadglamoured her, there was no other explanations. She hadn't been herself that night, and after everything she had gone through with her mother, she would never _let _a vampire bite her, and she would do her all to never be glamoured again. The vampire, the tall devilishly handsome demon, would never have power over her again. If he returned for her, she would fight back. Never would she end up like her mother.

The walk home was longer than usual as Lona took the long but safer way home, through the middle of the town instead of the small roads that she normally took. This road was the busiest one, with small shops and houses no more than a few meters beside each other. Most shops were closed, the only thing open this late was Merlotte's, a very popular bar that most of Bon Temps population went to every night. This road was still the safest though. If anything happened here, someone somewhere would see or hear it. No vampire would try to come after her here, out in the open.

Lona was a few minutes from home when she heard something. She almost screamed before she realized that it was her cell phone. Fishing it from her pocket, she looked at the I.D and frowned, not recognizing the number, but then again, Jasmine often called her from her reservation friends phones, as she seemed to have a horrible habit of losing hers – or dropping it in the toilet.

Flipping it open, she pressed TALK and put the phone against her ear, "Hello?"

"_Bonjour_, I am looking for a-" There was a slight pause, "Ms. Hodgekins."

Lona frowned, not recognizing the professional voice with a thick French accent. It was a woman's voice. "This is she. Who's this?"

"Ms. Hodgekins, I apologize for the late call, but it could not be helped, as I am sure you understand. We have been looking for you for a few days now. Never did we expect to find you by simply looking up your _numéro de téléphone._" The woman chuckled, her voice was menacing.

"Who is this?" Lona repeated, her fear escalating. "I'm not in the mood to deal with pranksters."

"_Pranksters_?" The woman laughed loudly. "Do you really think, Ms. Hodgekins, we have time for _pranks_? I know you know who I am and who I represent."

Lona began to walk faster, wondering why suddenly her house seemed so far away. If only she could be inside, she would feel a bit safer. Something about the call and her environment made her beyond fearful. "Please, just tell me who you are."

"_Arrêter de jouer des jeux_, Miss Hodgekins. We know where you are. The only reason we didn't go get you ourselves is because _he_ is in a good mood today." The voice was serious now, threatening.

"What do you want from me?" Lona practically yelled into the receiver. From afar, she heard a cat _meow_ and a garbage fall to the ground. She could see the lights of her house now. Letting out a sigh of relief, she ran towards her house, praying to God that she was not part of a scary movie, where the girl gets impaled from behind by the killer as she runs towards safety.

"What do we want? _Je te les dit__ déjà_, Ms. Hodgekins, do _not_ play games with me, especially if you ever want to come here again."

Lona jumped on her porch, letting out another sigh of release as she opened the door and went inside. At least now she was somewhat safer. "Where is _here_? Who the _hell_ is this?"

The woman started to get angrier. Lona thought that for a second she heard a growl. "Come to Fangtasia, _ce soir_. It's time to pay us back."

"Pay who back?"

"Damn it, you know exactly who. Come to Fangtasia, now."

Something in Lona's mind clicked, and her heart started to beat faster. "_Fangtasia_? Are you sure you have the right person? I have never been there in my life."

Something in Lona's voice must have assured the caller that she was not lying, as the woman's voice somewhat softened. "Is this Wendy Hodgekins, aged 35, married to George Hodgekins, with a daughter named Epsilona Hodgekins?"

For a few moments, Lona said nothing. She could only ask herself what exactly her mother had gotten not only herself, but the whole family into. She knew she was speaking to a vampire this very moment, the very thing that she had told herself she would never think about again mere moments ago.

Fangtasiawas the vampire bar Wendy had moved back to Bon Temps for. While it was for vampires, many humans went there for many different reasons. Some went to have sex and be bitten, others to become a member of the underworld, and others because they wanted to meet one just like _Ange_l from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, who would fall head over heels for them and protect them against anything you could ever imagine. It was those kinds of people that you usually found dead on the side of the road.

Lona swallowed roughly before answering, "I am the daughter," knowing that there was no way to just deny being any of them. There weren't many Hodgekins around Louisiana.

"Oh," there was a brief moment where the woman said nothing, but you could feel the sudden awkwardness a mile away. The woman quickly fixed this and said, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, kid. Is your mommy around?"

Lona couldn't find her voice, shocked that not only did the woman not care over the fact that she had said all of that to the wrong person, but that her French accent had disappeared, now replaced with the usual American slang, from the mouth of a seemingly bored woman.

She could hear her mother walking about upstairs and she almost told the woman to wait a moment. What did she owe to this woman who had treated her like dirt her whole life? For some reason she did not quite understand, she found herself saying, "No, she's gone."

"Will you tell her that her friend from Fangtasia called and asked her to come see her tonight?" The woman asked, speaking to her like she was a child.

"Yeah, sure," Lona fibbed, "I'll tell her that."

"Thank you, Epsilona Hodgekins."

Lona closed her phone and dropped down on her couch, tears already forming in her eyes. Not only did she have to deal with the memory of last night, but now her mother was bringing vampires into their family? At least before they had never called, or came to her house. Now, they knew everything.

She suddenly heard a crash come from upstairs. Jumping up, she ran up the stairs, running straight to her room, where the noise had come from. Lona always kept away from her mother, but now, she was in _her_room. When she walked in, Wendy was standing at her closet doors, which were wide open, staring down at a broken picture frame on the floor that had once contained a picture of Lona and George. The picture was face down and Wendy bent over to flip it, her fingers getting cut on the pieces of glass while doing so.

Wendy was a short woman, five foot three, with a very small figure. She would look like an angel if it wasn't for body being ruined by drugs and whatnot. She had shaved her head bald long ago, saying that she preferred to wear wigs instead of dealing with her stupid blond hair, especially when her daughter had the same thing. She was now wearing a short pink wig that fell forward as she bent. Lona cringed as the bones in her back appeared. Wendy Hodgekins was skin and bones.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lona asked angrily as she watched Wendy pick up the picture and put it on her desk. She almost gagged when Wendy licked her fingers ravenously for the blood that was now covering her hand.

She ran out of her room and went to the bathroom for a towel. By the time she was back, the Wendy was sitting on the floor, licking her hand like a child. _Oh God, Dad, come home soon_, Lona thought. Her mother hadn't gone to this stage in a long time, usually only screamed and threw things at her. That she could deal with, but this made her want to hide in her closet.

She covered her mothers hands with the towel and Wendy seemed to snap out of it. She jumped up and went back to the closet, letting the towel fall down to the floor, covering the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Wendy started to look through her dresses.

"Get out of here, you crazy woman! Get out of my room." Lona yelled at her. She grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out, and succeeding, but also did Wendy, who pulled out a dress with her.

"Do not talk to your mother that way!" The slap came out of nowhere, but was to be expected.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?"

Wendy walked to her bedroom, which she no longer shared with her husband, who preferred to sleep on the pull out couch in the basement. She stood by of her body mirror, putting the dress in front of her. _Slutty_ was the only way to describe the sleeveless dress when it was in the hands of her money. On her, it fit her well, but if her mother were to wear it, she would look like a common whore. Lona herself had only worn it once at a school dance, but it was too much sentimental value to let Wendy wear and most likely ruin it. "I need to be beautiful for tonight. I'm going out."

"Of course you are. How is tonight any different from the others?"

"That is none of your business, Lona."

"Yeah, whatever, you can't take my dress." Lona walked to her and tried to grab the dress, but was shoved back. For a small woman, Wendy was strong. She didn't stop at shoving her. Putting the dress aside, she approached Lona, like a lion stalking her pray until she had cornered her daughter in the corner of her room. Lona knew how to fight back, her father had made her take self defense classes when the vampires came out, but she couldn't make herself use it on her mother.

The first punch it the side of her face hard enough that Lona knew she would get a black eye, which was a bit surprising. Ever since one of her schools had called social services, she had stopped making the bruises visible. The only explanation was that she really wanted that dress. It was to find the vampire that killed Michelle, she was sure of it.

Lona knew that the smart thing to do was give her the dress, or she would receive the beating of a lifetime, but she couldn't give in. By the end of the night, she would be forced to crawl to her bed and lick her wounds, deny her father entrance to her room for at least a week while she healed, but it was all worth it. Her room, while it was not a safe haven, still contained everything she had sentimental value for. No one touched it without her permission.

The kicks came after a few punches in the face and ribs. They were harder, made more internal damage than the punches. It went on for what seemed like hours before eventually Wendy looked satisfied and let her daughter barely conscious in the corner of her room. Lona weakly lay there, watching as Wendy throw her dress on the bed and walk over to her closet, where she took out a short leather skirt and skimpy black tube top.

After a bit more than thirty minutes, Wendy walked out of the house, by now having completely forgotten about her daughter. As she'd planned, Lona crawled over to the bed and took the dress, holding it against her broken and bloody body. The pain was nothing compared to the feeling inside of her now that she knew that she still had her dress, and that her mother hadn't taken a thing from her room. Taking a deep breath, Lona began to do as planned and crawled out of the bedroom, down the hall and inside of her room, but as she passed through the door, she stopped as a large shadow came over her.

She slowly raised her head and looked at the tall being towering over her. It was too dark to tell who it was, but somewhere deep inside she knew. Yet, she didn't stop him as he bent and picked her up, then proceeded to place her down softly on her bed. He pushed her hair back, away from all of her new cuts covering her face. She could get a better look at him now and found herself frowning when she saw that his hair was shorter than last night. She also found herself wondering why she wasn't scared, or screaming for help, but there was something in his eyes that told her that she was safe for now.

"Why?" She asked. She knew she didn't need to elaborate, that he would understand that she wanted to know why he was helping her, and why he wasn't killing her.

He said nothing as he undressed her, tearing the bloodied clothes from her body. Once she was in her bra and panties, he left for a few minutes, and Lona slowly began to fear that he was gone, but she was too weak to lift up her head to look.

He came back with a damp cloth and she didn't stop him as he slowly cleaned her body. She didn't stop him when he helped her slip under the blankets, nor did she do a thing when he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She didn't fight back when he put his wrist over her lips and made her drink.

* * *

**Translations**

**_Numéro de téléphone -_** telephone number

_**Arrêter de jouer des jeux** -_ Stop Playing Games

_**Je te les dit déjà** -_ I have already told you

_**ce soir** -_ tonight

**Authors Note**: God damned, I loved writing this chapter so much that I already have the next one half done. Expect to see it soon. It will explain many things that happened in this chapter...the call though...well, we'll see, now won't we?

**SONG:**_ Little Lamb_ by **Neil Dover**

* * *


	4. Chapter Three: The First Emotion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO series 'True Blood' or the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris. The only thing I do own is Epsilona, her family, her friends and the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. If your old enough to watch True Blood, I believe your old enough to read this story.

**Authors Note:** Am I the only one who has fallen head over heals for Godric? He's amazing, and I cannot stop myself from including him in this story even more than I had planned to do with Eric's maker. Not in this chapter obviously, but he will show up in one way or manner. Sorry that it took so long, but for some reason fanfiction and fictionpress have decided not to send me emails, so it took me a few days to realize that I had gotten reviews, since I was notified of them. Enjoy this next chapter, and please read my Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**L **U S T **A** T **F** I R S T **B** I T E  
**Chapter Three: The First Emotion  
**_Written by Dark Valancia_

* * *

The music was pounding, the blood could distinctively be smelled by vampires and humans alike from every corner of the room, vampire strippers stood on the tables and danced, attracting their future meals eyes, and, like every night, there were a few humans that had never been around more than one vampire in their life who were sitting at the bar, nervously looking around the club, fearing to see something they knew. Fangtasia was like this every night, and the only difference tonight was that the large, wooden chair on the stage in the corner of the club was empty. The usual inhabitant seat and owner of Fangtasia, Eric Northman, was sitting in another chair instead, in the privacy of his own office. He was leant back, his hands behind his head and his feet on the mahogany desk. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed, a small smile forming on his lips.

After two weeks of taking care of the child, he had finally rid himself of the annoying brat. It didn't matter that he could barely hear himself think through the music that was coming from the club, now that Jessica had been returned to Bill, her ignorant maker, the whole atmosphere of the club was calmer than the two weeks Eric had spent trying to train the new vampire. Jessica was a lost cause and Eric almost pitied Bill for having to take care of her for the rest of his undead life. She had been turned at the worst time, her teen years, and it would obviously take years before she would take her turning seriously.

_Thank god it isn't my problem anymore_, Eric thought, his smile broadening. The past two weeks had felt more like two years, but now it was over and he could go back to his usual life. He could only pray that Bill didn't walk through the front doors of his club for another few weeks.

Sookie Stackhouse, on the other hand, was a completely different situation. Eric couldn't deny that he was intrigued with her ability and wanted to learn more. One day, when he was bored again, he would visit them and figure out what she was. After all, Bill owed him.

He didn't know how long it would take to get bored of his newest chew toy, but she intrigued him as much as Sookie did, maybe even more. This young blonde couldn't block a vampire's glamour like Sookie could, but it usually took him a few tries before he could completely penetrate her mind, which bothered him. Never had he had trouble glamouring his victims, and now he had met two blondes from Bon Temps that gave him complications. He couldn't help but wonder if the two were connected in some way.

He didn't know her name as of yet, but he could tell you everything else about her. She was 5 foot 7, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. If someone asked, he could tell them that her favorite color was pink, her father was the most important person in the world and even that she had pornographic films hidden under her bed, which was one of the reasons that she didn't like it when people went into her room without asking. What he also knew was that her mother didn't act like a true mother and instead of loving her daughter, was viciously jealous of her.

He hadn't learned that by merely looking around her room. No, he had seen this happen before his very eyes. The moment he felt that the young girl was in danger he had done his best to finish his meeting with --, but by the time he had finally reached the house, her mother was walking out. He recognized the woman, but didn't pay too much attention to figuring out who she was. He was more interested in making sure the girl was still alive. She'd been weakly crawling to her room when he found her, and for the first time in decades, he felt his heart shatter.

If someone were to ask him why he hadn't killed the girl like he had first planned to do when he saw her sitting alone in the middle of the forest, he had no idea what his answer would be. He repeatedly told himself that he had enjoyed the taste of her blood and was interested in using her as his newest chew toy, but last time he'd told himself that, Eric had ended up turning Pam. Problem was, what he felt now for the human girl was more than one he had felt for Pam. Her attitude for blood and violence was the reason he had made himself her maker. He was interested in the young girl for completely different reasons that he refused to think over.

She was his new toy, and that was that.

Eric bit back a sigh when his office door opened and his tranquility disappeared. He remained in his position on the chair, his eyes closed, and waited for Pam to speak.

"Where were you?" She asked suspiciously, but Eric could tell that she had a smile on her face.

"That is none of your business." He replied and took his feet off the desk. Sitting up straight, he looked up to Pam in a professional manner. "Did you find the people on the list I gave you earlier?"

"Yes, I did. I had a minor complication with one Mrs. Hodgekins, but like I said, it was minor."

One of his eyebrows lifted in question. "Care to explain?"

"The number you gave me was not the right one. It was the daughter's number, but she told me enough that tomorrow night it will be season for me to find Wendy Hodgekins." She walked over to one of the chairs in the corner of the room and sat down. "Where were you all night?"

"Did you stick to your accent?" He asked, choosing to ignore her question.

It was a few moments before she replied, "Yes, I did."

"You seemed a bit hesitant, Pam."

"Well, I wasn't," She tossed her long straight blond hair over her shoulder and crossed one leg over the other, making herself comfortable. "Did you find a new pet? This is the second night in a row that you show up an hour before sundown without having lunch."

"Pam if you didn't use your accent this could cause me more trouble with the humans that I'm in the mood to deal with. We can't have them recognizing your voice," He stood up and took out a folder from his cabinet. Opening it, she scanned the papers then frowned, "This Mrs. Hodgekins, she is suspected of injecting herself with vampire blood. Remind me why we have yet to determine if this assumption is correct?"

Pam stood up and walked over to Eric's side, looking into the folder he had just taken out. He gives her the folder and steps away, dropping back into his chair comfortably. She quickly read the file then spoke, "Ah, yes, I remember her. I saw her walking out of the bathroom with not only the usual bite marks on her neck and the smell of sex all over her, but she was acting the way every V addict does."

"You think it's the vampire she had sex with." He said, and it wasn't a question.

She closed the folder and tossed it on his desk before walking back to the chair she had been occupying before. "Yes. There is no way that she or anyone else could have brought in some V. She either got it from that vampire or another one."

"Bring her in tomorrow night. I want to speak with her myself." He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes again, expecting for Pam to leave his office now they were done discussing. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again to see what Pam was doing. He found her in the same place as she had been when he closed his eyes, watching him with a suspicious glance.

"What is it exactly you want, Pam?" Eric asked, even though he knew exactly why she was still in his office.

"I'm just a bit curious, Eric. You've been very secretive. Does this have anything to do with Sookie Stackhouse?"

Eric chuckled, "Sookie Stackhouse is nothing but a tool to use when we please."

"Yes, of course she is, but if it isn't her, what else could it be, Eric? I know your keeping something from me." She stood up and walked over to stand in front of his desk. Crossing her arms over her large chest, she stared down at him, getting a bit frustrated. She didn't care what he did, but she didn't like it when he kept things from her. "Did you find a new pet, Eric? If so, do I get to meet her?"

"No." He simply replied.

"No, you didn't find a new pet, or no, I cannot meet her?"

Instead of answering, he glared at her, even though he knew that by doing so he was revealing his secret. At this, Pam smiled in satisfaction.

"Just make sure she doesn't get in the way of your job, Eric. After everything we have discovered in the past few months, you need to keep your head on your shoulders and-" a knock on Eric's office door interrupted her. The door opened and a tall vampire with shoulder length black hair stepped in. He wore an Italian suit and had a long jagged scar down the side of his face.

"Sheriff, I need to speak with you." The man said in a low voice. He kept his gaze on his feet, waiting for Eric to acknowledge his presence.

Eric glanced at the man momentarily then turned to Pam, "You don't need to worry about anything."

"Uh-huh, sure." She rolled her eyes and turned around, walking out of his office, but not without giving the man an appreciative glance. He was an old vampire, as old as Eric himself, and she had known him most of her life. Ruggedly gorgeous was the only way she could describe him, and even though he looked serious all the time, he knew how to have fun.

Once the door closed fully behind Pam, Eric stood up and greeted the man with a firm handshake. "Stephan, it's been a long time."

Stephan smiled and nodded. The two men shook hands briefly. When Eric pulled his hand away, crossed his arms over his muscular chest and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, it has." His smile slowly receded and his true emotions appeared. "I just wish we could have seen each other under better circumstances."

Eric's small smile disappeared from his face. He had known Stephan all of his vampire life. When his maker had turned him during a Viking war, he had turned Stephan also, who was on the other side of the field, fighting Eric's army. They were the only two people that their maker ever turned. By the time, Godric, a vampire older than Jesus Christ himself, had gotten lonely and was seeking a friendship. He wasn't interested in a female partner, he didn't need one, but as he later explained to Eric, Godric was looking for an eternal friend. He found what he needed in both Eric and Stephan.

"What's happened?" For the first time in years, Eric felt a pang of fear hit his heart. He knew that it didn't have to do with Godric, he would have felt that, but when Stephan came to see him when it wasn't their usual yearly visit, he knew something was wrong.

It took a few moments before Stephan could manage to speak, and when he did he whispered, "Alexandra is dead."

Eric froze as he felt dead heart rip itself apart. He had known Alexandra almost as long as Stephan. After Stephan had been turned, he had returned to his home against Godric's wishes and turned his wife, the love of his life. They never strayed from each other and had both stayed unbelievably faithful to one another. On more than one occasion Eric had tried to introduce Stephan to other women, assuring him that it would be better to go with other women also, but Stephan had never strayed, never even gave a passing glance to another woman, no matter how beautiful they were. To him, Alexandra his life, and now she was gone.

"What-what happened?" Eric stuttered, happy that no one else was here. Only his maker and Stephan had ever seen him weak, and he wasn't about to add another person to that list.

"Godric summoned me to Dallas, said that he needed help dealing with a bit of business. It was nothing important, but Alexandra begged me not to go, saying that she was afraid. At the time, I thought she meant that she was afraid I would get hurt." He looked down to his feet to hide his emotions. Even though Eric could not see his face, he knew that a bloody tear rolled down his face and hit the floor. "I was wrong. She knew something was going to happen. When I got home, I found her in the living room with a stake in her heart."

Eric struggled to speak, "When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Stephan took a deep breath and looked up to Eric. His face was covered with the blood that had shed from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but cringed when the blood covered his hand. It didn't matter how long you lived as a vampire, you never got used to the blood tears. "I wanted to deal with it on my own. I didn't want to come to you or Godric without doing everything I could first."

"Does Godric know yet?"

Stephan took a deep shaky breath, "I haven't told him, but he probably knows. He must have felt my emotions."

"Yes, of course. What do you want me to do?"

He was silent for a few moments, but eventually Stephan spoke, "She was staked by a vampire. I could smell him on her," His fist tightened and his voiced lowered. "She was raped before she was killed."

"She was--"

Stephan spoke before Eric could continue, "I don't know who it is, but it's one of us. I've never caught his smell before, and I've went all across my domain. When I heard a human was raped and killed by a vampire in Bon Temps, I came right away. I believe that it's the same vampire."

Eric frowned and asked, "A woman was killed in Bon Temps?"

"Yes, two nights ago apparently, and I wouldn't say it was a woman. It was a teenager from the local high school. She was found in a forest just outside of the town, beside a small pond."

Eric stiffened as Stephan described the very place he had been the young blond two nights before. It bothered him, that a someone the girls age had died at the very place he had almost taken her life, and the exact night. Another thought came to him. If he hadn't gone there that night and bitten her, would she had been raped and killed by this mysterious vampire?

"What is it, Eric?" Stephan asked, snapping Eric out of his thoughts.

Eric drew a hand down his face and sighed, "Nothing."

"I can tell that something is bothering you, something that has to so with Alexandra's murderer. I want to know." Stephan growled threateningly, about to stand up from his chair and take Eric by the throat, but Eric saw it coming and gave him a warning look.

"I don't know anything, Stephan, I was merely wondering why I hadn't heard of this in the first place. It's bad enough that a human was killed, but that can easily be dealt with, but rape is a completely different thing. After everything that happened in Bon Temps in the past few months, this is the last thing I need, but I promise you, we will find out who this vampire is and you _will_ avenge Alexandra's death." Eric put an arm on Stephan's shoulder and held him in a very brotherly manner. No one but Stephan and Godric had ever seen this side of Eric, and no one else ever would. He held his family very high in his thoughts, so high in fact that no human or vampire could ever get even close to them.

"Thank you, Eric. Thank you so much." Stephan leaned against brother, his body now shaking with sobs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize for any typo's, grammar mistakes...anything. I finished this earlier today then went out with a few friends. I expected to come back and read it over, fix a few things (not the story itself, that I am very satisfied with), but when I got home and checked my missed calls, I saw that my boyfriend had called. He's eight hours away for army training and it's been three weeks since I've spoken to him, and this is the second time since Sunday that I've missed his call. Yeah, I know, I'm such a baby, yada yada yada, it could be worse and I know that, but I was just a bit too down to check this chapter. I might miss him dearly, but the fact that I haven't been able to talk to him when he needed me...well, it's hard.

Sorry for the story, just needed to type down my feelings right now. I know, I could have waited 'till tomorrow, but I've made you guys wait for too long already and I needed to feel a bit of satisfaction by posting this. Review? It'll make me feel better (smiles).

There might be a chapter posted Sunday 'cause I'm in a big writing mood, and I'll be home all day (probably)

**SONG **_Cherry Pie by Warrant (Yeah, doesn't go with this Chapter at all, but it's good lol)_


	5. Chapter Four: The First Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO series 'True Blood' or the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris. The only thing I do own is Epsilona, her family, her friends and the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. If your old enough to watch True Blood, I believe your old enough to read this story.

**Authors Note:** I apologize a thousand times over for the lateness of this chapter, and for how much it will probably suck. At least it had everything that it's supposed to, though. From now on, I'm not going to tell you that I'll probably post a chapter soon, or late, or whatever, because when I do, I always end up disappointing people. Sometimes I just don't expect to be busy. With school starting next week, I've been very busy with shopping and whatnot. To make it up to you all, I made this chapter longer than usual, and I'm going to do my best to make the following ones as long, or longer. And wow, the start of this chapter makes me anxious to write sex scenes.

**WARNING** - Big possibility of many typos, but I'm sure the chapter is still very understandable.

Thank you all who take the time to review. You are the people who keep me writing. Every time I feel a bit down, I just go on my review page 'till I'm in the mood to write again :) .

**THANKS** Thank you emerald sorceress for letting me know about the bad typo where I went from 3rd to 1st person. Lately I've seen myself drift from third to first, so I'll probably be starting a story in first person soon so that I won't screw up the rest of my stories.

* * *

**L **U S T **A** T **F** I R S T **B** I T E  
**Chapter Four: The First Dream**_  
Written by Dark Valancia_

* * *

"Touch me, Lona. Yes, there. That's my girl."

Lona smiled down at her prince of darkness, watched him as he clenched his eyes closed and moaned. She was doing that to him, her hand was bringing her man pleasure and she never wanted it to end. If she could stay there forever, watching him as he enjoyed what she was doing to him, she would. To think that she, a seventeen year old girl was making a vampire over a thousand years old moan in pure pleasure.

He let out a growl from deep inside his chest and she suddenly found herself on her back with his beautiful naked body kneeling over her own naked body. He stared down at her with a look of absolute devotion. Lona had to stop herself from putting her hands over her body to hide from his penetrating eyes. A smile formed on his lips, a very loving smile, and she suddenly found herself wishing she could spend the rest of eternity giving him reasons to smile the way he was.

Leaning down, he began kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point and making her moan loudly. As he bit down, he spread her legs and plunged into her. Screaming loudly in both pleasure and pain, she arched against him.

"I love you." She gasped out, holding the man she wanted to be with for eternity.

He pulled back away from her neck and held himself above her with his hands. Staring down into her eyes, he frowned. "I love you too, honey. Now, wake up."

"What are you talking about?" Lona asked, not understanding what he was saying. "I am awake."

He shook his head and suddenly, she felt hands gripping her shoulder, "Wake up, Lona, or you'll be late for school."

Slowly everything started to darken. The face of her beautiful man blurred and disappeared. "No, come back! No, please, love, don't leave me!"

"Lona, relax, come on, wake up, it's just a nightmare!"

Lona squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back what she did not understand. She wanted to stay with her lover, never wanted to let him go, but her eyes forced themselves open and she found herself face to face with her father, who was kneeling by her bedside, gripping her shoulders and looking down at her in worry.

When he saw that Lona had opened her eyes, he cupped his daughters face and looked down into her eyes. "Are you alright, honey? I could hear you scream the moment I got out of the truck!"

Lona blinked a few times, and then frowned, "What time is it?"

"Six AM."

"And you just got back? Where were you? She asked curiously.

"It was late before me and Roger got back, so he let me sleep in his guest bedroom. I slept four hours then hurried here to check if you were alright." He said, and stood up to let her get off the bed. Once she was up and standing, he looked at her from head to toe then asked in a very odd voice, "Are you sure you're alright?"

At that moment, everything seemed to flash in her mind as memories of the night before flooded her. She looked down at herself, fully ready to face all wounds that her mother had caused, but she found that her skin was oddly perfect. She frowned, seeing that all scars, even the one caused during her childhood, had disappeared.

Trying to act normal, she walked to her door and took her house coat, draping it over her shoulders to hide herself from her father. She didn't want him to suspect anything. He could never know about the vampire she had seen twice now, and had…

She couldn't even say it, gagging at the thought of what he had made her do. She hadn't fought him, too in pain to do anything but drink everything he had to give her. She had heard in the past that vampire blood had healing elements, but it wasn't one of the only things she had heard about. The possibility that his blood meant more than a simple healing treatment made her stomach roll. It would explain the dream and the sudden need to touch this unnamed vampire, but her mind could not contemplate it.

_How could I have gotten myself in this mess_? She thought, her arms tightening around her waist.

After a few more moments, she finally forced herself to reply, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask

"There's blood on the floor of my bedroom and over there," he pointed to the spot of blood by her closet, where her mother had cut herself. Lona groaned inwardly. The vampire had cured her completely of all wounds, but why could he have taken the time to at least clean the mess?

She tried to recompose herself, "That was here when I got home last night."

George groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't have left his daughter alone with Wendy. At least she hadn't been there when Lona got home, because from what the evidence told him, his daughter could have gotten seriously hurt.

"Alright, I'll clean it all once you're gone." He looked down at his watch, "You have around an hour and a half to get ready. How about I make breakfast and we can sit down at the table to talk a bit before you go to school?"

"What do we need to talk about?" Lona asked, a bit shaky. Did he suspect anything?

"Oh, nothing, honey. I just want to spend a little quality time together."

Lona let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Sure, Dad."

"Bacon and Eggs?" He asked as he moved to walk out of her bedroom. "With toast?"

"As always." She replied, holding her smile.

He nodded and smiled back before stepping out of the room, pulling the door to a close behind him. Lona remained in place for a few moments, waiting for her father's footsteps to recede and go down the stairs. Once she was sure that he was no longer around or in hearing distance, she dropped to the floor, her hands covering her face as tears rained down her cheeks. No matter what she did, she could not get the man out of her head. She saw him in a way that she hadn't before. She still feared him, was completely terrified of him, but now she wanted him.

With his short blond hair, penetrating eyes, built torso, powerful thighs and more than adequate member, he made her want to tie him up to a bed and have her way with him. She shivered, wanting to burn all the thoughts straight from her head. Like every other teen, she thought about sex the usual ten thousand times a day, but never had she thought of anything else but lovemaking. What she was thinking about now was fucking. Simple, passionate and lusty fucking.

He had taken over her mind, and she knew that if she saw him again, she wouldn't be able to get away from him, or even want to get away. Her dream only made it worse. They had been about to fuck, but the look in his eyes was one of pure obsession. Lona cried like she had never cried before, her whole body shaking from the sobs that were going through her body brutally. It had only been a dream, but it was assured her that he would be back for her. She didn't know what he wanted from her, but he would be back. She knew that he would always be there, looming over her, making her want him over and over again.

Once Lona had calmed down, she stood and went over to her closet, going around the broken class and pool of dark, dead blood. Quickly taking out a pair of old jeans and a sweatshirt, she changed and let her hair down around her shoulders to hide her neck. One she was satisfied with her appearance, she went to stand by the body mirror hanging on the closet door and examined the fading bite marks on her neck. When she had arrived home the night before, the wound had still been purple and every now and then, depending on how she moved her head, one or two drops of blood would roll down her neck, but now it was almost fully healed. She had watched a documentary with her father once and it had said that if the mark did not heal and disappear completely that it meant it was a mating mark, which warned all other vampires that the human was owned. If the mark didn't heal soon, she didn't know what she was going to do.

When she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen area, she found her father standing by the stove, just about done with the bacon in the pan. Two plates with eggs were on the counter, the dish waiting to be completed by bacon. Lona sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island and watched her father drop the bacon in each plate. Once they were both seated, they immediately began to make the typical small talk.

"So, how is school, Lona?" He asked casually.

Lona shrugged as she took a bite of her eggs. "Fine."

"Passing all your classes?"

Lona nodded.

A few more moments of silence passed as they ate, then George said: "I heard a girl from your school was killed. I'm sorry, Lona, we're you friends?"

Lona shook her head and sighed, "I knew her, she helped me with Math once, but we weren't friends. She didn't really have any friends, except for Tania. You know how she is, friends with everyone."

Her father smiled and nodded. "Of course, just like her father." His smile disappeared as his demeanor became serious. "I was told that it happened at our secret place."

"Yeah, that's what they said."

"Did you go there that night?" George asked, worryingly.

Lona nodded, choosing that it was better not to say more. She knew that from now on he would never allow her to go again, but he knew it didn't matter what he said. She would never stop going to their haven.

"Wait until they catch the guy who did this before you go there again, alright? And be careful." He cupped her head and kissed her forehead before standing up and bringing half eaten plate to the sink.

Before Lona could say more, the phone rang. Standing up, she brought the plate with her, dropping it beside her father's plate as she lifted the phone from the receiver, which was on the counter not far from the sink.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lona, can you do me a huge favor?" Tania asked on the other line.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Lona replied with a chuckle. "Sure, what can I do for you, Tan?"

Tania seemed a bit hesitant as she spoke. "It's just…I know you weren't friends with Michelle or anything, but I was, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the funeral with me today. We would have to skip school for it, and Jasmine said she had a test today, so you're my only hope."

"Of course I'll go with you," Lona reassured her friend, who was beginning to sound panicked. "You didn't even need to ask."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Tania squealed into the phone. "It's at nine. I'll meet you at the cemetery, alright?"

Lona suddenly became nervous, stereotypically fearing the cemetery. Although she knew that it was stupid to be afraid of the cemetery, especially during the day, she couldn't help thinking that he would be there watching her, somehow, someway, just because it was a cemetery.

"Y-yeah, s-sure." Lona stuttered nervously.

"Is everything alright, Lona?" Tania asked anxiously, fearing that Lona had changed her mind.

"Yes. I'll see you there." Lona replied and hung up before Tania could say more. She shook her head, disappointing herself. She had always been a strong person, fearing nothing, and now this vampire had caused her to drastically change in two nights flat. She hated him for it, hated him for making her weak and submissive.

"Who was that, Lona?" Her father asked as he entered the kitchen again. He had walked out when the phone rang, and now he had a suitcase in his hands.

"Tania. Is it alright if I skip school today and go to Michelle's funeral with her? She doesn't want to go alone." Lona asked nicely. It didn't matter what his answer was, though. She would go no matter what, to be there for her best friend. She was just asking to be polite.

George frowned. "I would prefer that you wouldn't, Lona. School is important."

"Jasmine isn't going to the funeral, so I can ask her to give me all the notes from today. We have all the same classes, remember?"

He seemed a bit hesitant but finally let her go with her promise that she would ask Jasmine to come to her house that night to catch up on what she had missed. George kissed his daughters cheek before walking out of the house and leaving for work. For years he had been a lawyer and now he worked for a firm an hour away from Bon Temps.

Lona went back to her room to find a more suitable outfit for the funeral. It just wouldn't be right to show up there wearing a pair of old ugly jeans and a school sweatshirt. When the time came, she left for the funeral, trying to keep to her old self and fearlessly going to a place she knew would somehow bring her to _him_.

-V-

It was your typical funeral. You had the minister, who said what needed to be said as they lowered the coffin to the ground. You had the family and close friends who were standing by the whole, crying their heart out, and then you had the rest of the people standing few steps behind them, some shedding a few tears, but typically giving their respect to the deceased.

Lona stood with the latter, standing by her best friend's side who was staring at the descending coffin, tears pouring out of her eyes. It made Lona realize how blind she had been to everyone else. She hadn't realized just how close Tania and Michelle had been. Hell, she hadn't even realized Michelle was alive until she was murdered, which made Lona feel worse and worse. She didn't belong at this funeral, didn't belong around the people there, but she wanted to be there for Tania. She didn't want to just leave her best friend alone, mourning the loss of a good friend.

During the funeral, Lona couldn't help but notice a girl standing not far from the group of mourners, dressed in all black, watching it all with sad eyes. She was Lona's height, with long blond bleached hair and dark eyes. She was the typical Mary Sue, but Lona could see that there was something about her, something secretive. A few times, Lona realized that she was not only watching the coffin, but also the people surrounding it. More importantly, she could swear on her own grandmother's grave that she had caught her staring at Lona a few times with a very curious look.

Once the ceremony was done, everyone but the immediate family walked away slowly and silently. Lona had her arms around Tania as they walked towards her friend's vehicle. Deciding that Tania was in no shape or form to drive, Lona took the keys and helped her inside the Jeep. When she closed the car door, she turned to walk around to the driver's side but saw the blond walking towards her, a gentle smile on her face. Lona recognized her and realized she must have seen her around town sometime.

"Can I help you?" Lona asked curiously as the woman came in front of her.

The blond smiled, but the curious look in her eyes didn't disappear, "I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Sookie Stackhouse and…what are you?"

Sookie's question took her by surprise and she frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's just- I can't hear your thoughts." Suddenly realizing how rude she was being, Sookie gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just so curious. You know who I am, right?"

"I'm sorry; I recognize you but just can't place you." Lona replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Like I said, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm a waitress at Merlottes. I-"

Before she could continue, Lona interrupted her. "You're the girl that was almost killed a few weeks ago, right?" She said before realizing how horrible it sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, stop apologizing. Don't worry about it; I'm use to being recognized as 'the girl that was almost killed'. It takes more than that to offend me now."

Yes, Lona knew who she was now. Sookie Stackhouse was the girl who was with the vampire, Bill Compton, who had moved to Bon Temps a month after she had moved back. A crazy man had killed her friends, grandmother and had almost succeeded in killing her. The other thing about Sookie Stackhouse that everyone talked about was her power to hear people's thoughts. Some thought she was evil, others thought it was simply some kind of trick, but Lona had long ago decided that the girl was just simply different in some way. If vampires were real, that meant that there were other supernatural things out there, right?

Lona awkwardly looked at the girl, not understanding what Sookie wanted from her, and scratched her neck as her marks began to suddenly itch. "Is there something I can help you with? I'm sort of in a hurry. I'd like to get my friend home." Lona looked back at the Jeep, where Tania was sitting in the passenger seat, crying. She hadn't noticed yet that Lona was speaking to someone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can I see your neck?" Sookie suddenly asked, staring at the spot where she had scratched.

Lona put a hand on her neck instinctively; covering the mark even thought they were already covered by a scarf. "Why?"

"Can I please see, eh…" Sookie frowned, not knowing what to call her.

"Lona." Lona replied before she could stop herself.

"Lona, please, just show me. I can help, I promise you. I'm here to help a friend discovered who killed this poor young woman. Whatever you're hiding, I can help you through it. I promise." Sookie tried to reassure her, stepping towards her slowly.

Lona frowned and stepped back, hitting into the Jeep. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes, I do." She pushed her hair away from her neck, showing her less than flawless skin. It was almost perfect, glowing with the same intensity that Lona's was, which made her think that Sookie had ingested her boyfriend's blood, but there were two small holes on the side of her neck, relatively new. "Please, let me help you. Tell me who bit you."

"Look, no one bit me. Leave me the hell alone." Lona argued, then turned to walk to the other side of the car, but was stopped by the girl, who grabbed her arm and held her back.

"I'm not stupid, alright? It's probably the reason I can't hear your thoughts, a vampire must have glamoured you and blocked all your thoughts from me." She stared at Lona as she realized just what she was saying. "Oh my, it makes perfect sense! Please, you seemed to be friends with Michelle. Wouldn't you want to help us find out who the murder is?"

"I don't want anything to do with this. I just want my life to go back to the way it was before." Lona argued back, trying to pull from the grip Sookie had on her arm.

Understanding that the girl needed space, Sookie let go. "Honey, let me tell you, your life is never going to go back to the way it was before, trust me. Look, you just pretty much admitted to me that I'm right. Just let me help you and I will do my best to get your life as normal as I can, unless you were to change your mind."

"I won't change my mind." She couldn't lie anymore. She wanted to deny it, wanted to tell her that she just had an itch, but it was no use. She couldn't make herself say it. Somewhere inside her, she knew that this girl wanted to truly help her and that she probably had the resources to do so. For the first time since the whole mess started, Lona had hope. "I don't know who he is, but it must be the same man. I saw bit a few hours before Michelle died and it happened at the same place."

Sookie put her hands on Lona's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I promise you that I will do the best I can to protect you. Come to Merlottes tonight at eleven. I'll bring you to Bill, and we will do our best to figure out who this monster is."

Lona began shaking at the mention of her vampire boyfriend. She didn't want to be around vampires ever again. She had once ignored the fact that vampires were among them, instead preferring to act like nothing was lurking in the darkness, but she would never do that again.

Noticing Lona's sudden fear, Sookie tried to calm her. "Relax, Bill would never hurt you. He's not like all those other vampires. He's good, and would never, ever hurt a good human being."

Lona couldn't help but notice that Sookie had included the 'good' part. It was understandable, at least. You couldn't really ask a vampire to not hurt any humans; they still had the predatory urges.

_At least he's only hurt bad people, right?_ Lona thought, trying to appease herself.

"If it helps anything," Sookie continued. "I'll make sure not to bring you close to any other vampires. You see, I can't avoid them now that I'm with one of them, but I'll make sure that the only vampire that comes anywhere near you is Bill."

Lona couldn't help but nod, trusting the blond. There was something about Sookie that made her trustable, and she knew that if anyone could help, it was this girl right here.

Sookie looked down to her wrist and frowned, "Oh, time flies by, doesn't it? I have to go, but promise me you'll be at Merlotte's tonight?"

Lona nodded again and smiled. She wasn't able to form any words, the relief she was feeling inside was overwhelming.

Sookie smiled at her one last time before walking off and climbing into an old beat up yellow Honda Civic. Once she had driven off, Lona slowly walked to the driver's side of Tania's Jeep. Tania was still crying in the passenger seat and had luckily not seen or heard anything that had just transpired just outside the car door.

"What took you so long?" Tania asked between sobs.

"I just needed a bit of fresh air." Lona lied.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I personally think including Sookie and Bill into this is a good idea, especially since at the time Sookie had a deal with Eric to help him. I hope I did a good job of writing Sookie.

**SONG** _Carnival of Rust_ by **Poets of the Fall**

I don't know why I never mentioned thing song before, because it has been my favorite song for almost two years now and motivates me to write dark romance, which is what I write the most. I reccomend it to you all.

Preview for the next chapter...  
We see Eric again? Oh yes, we do.  
:)


	6. Chapter Five: The First Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO series 'True Blood' or the Southern Vampire Mysteries series by Charlaine Harris. The only thing I do own is Epsilona, her family, her friends and the idea for this story.

**Warning:** This story is rated Mature for language and sexual content. If your old enough to watch True Blood, I believe your old enough to read this story.

**Authors Note:** Hello all! I know, it's been forever, but if only you knew how busy I've been. Senior year has been very hectic and I've been sick for the past three weeks. I suffer from migraines, so it made it impossible to come online while I was sick, since it was worse. I worked on this chapter sometimes, but I only did a few paragraphs at a time. My god, I can't believe the second season of True Blood is already done, and here I was, planning to finish this story before it started! I guess I never expected so much to happen that would hold me back from this story. Anyways, enjoy. Oh, and I've been reading Godric stories lately...so maybe there's a posibility of a sort of spinoff Godric story from this Alternate Reality?

**WARNING (AGAIN)** - Big possibility of many typos, but I'm sure the chapter is still very understandable.

* * *

**L **U S T **A** T **F** I R S T **B** I T E  
**Chapter Five: The First Nightmare  
**_Written by Dark Valancia_

* * *

"Oh, Eric, _more_."

The young blond moaned from under him and pulled him closer to her. Eric smirked, moving his hips against hers, making her moan and groan his name with every powerful thrust. The feeling of his cock inside of her beautiful body was unbelievably fulfilling. Never had he felt so needed and loved. For the first time in his long life, he felt that someone loved him for him, and not for what he was. It didn't matter that he was a vampire, and that she was a human. All that mattered was right now and what they felt for one another.

He hissed through his teeth as he suddenly felt her bite him in the shoulder hard enough to draw blood and found himself moaning as she began to swallow. It was the right thing to stop her before she did any damage and tell her exactly what she was doing, what she was getting herself in, but he couldn't make himself do it. All he wanted was for her to keep going on and on until she had her fill of him.

When she pulled away from his shoulder, she dropped back down to the silk sheets covering his king bed. He held himself above her with the use of his forearms and watched her as she closed her eyes and savored him. His thrusts slowed but didn't soften. He enjoyed her loud moans as he pushed himself against her.

She arched back, screaming out in pleasure, and Eric had never seen anything as beautiful as her, at this very moment in time. He wanted to stop time to savor it, but it was done before he could enjoy it. She dropped back to the bed, panting, arms stretched out.

"Do you really think I'm done with you?" Eric purred, thrusting against her again, hard.

She opened her eyes slowly and gazed into his, then slowly smirked. "Oh, we're definitely done."

She moved with lightning speed and before he could defend himself or do anything to stop her, a sharp silver stake was imbedded into his chest. He screamed, his body seeming to burn from the inside. He could feel his useless organs turning to coal, his still beating heart turning to dust.

He couldn't contemplate what had just happened, couldn't even think about anything else but the fact that the love of his eternal life had betrayed him oh so suddenly. As he stared into her eyes, which were now filled with hatred instead of love and passion, he couldn't even make himself hate her. He still loved her, even after she had put a silver stake through his chest.

"I never loved you."

Eric jumped up in his bed, a gasp at his lips. His throat was sore and his body was covered in sweat.

_Just a dream_, he thought, and fell back to his bed, panting unneeded breaths. What the hell was wrong with him? He knew it would be normal for the girl to have dreams of him, very sexual dreams in fact, but he hadn't dreamed since before he was turned. A warrior was trained not to dream, it was a weakness in battle.

He didn't understand what the dream meant. Not only was he _making love_ with the girl, but it had been the best sex of his life. If sex with her got any better, it would kill him. And was her attack some kind of premonition? Would she end up killing him?

Eric was disgusted with himself, and even more when he lifted the sheet to find that he had came all over himself sometime during the dream. He might have been holding back in the dream, but in the real world, he had jizzed more than a human teenager.

A noise caught his attention and he realized it was his cell phone. Turning to his side, he reached for it where he had put it the night before, but found the bedside table empty. He frowned and looked around for it, still too disoriented to use his vampire hearing properly. It stopped ringing just as he realized it was on the floor along with every other item that had previously been on the bedside table. Had he been moving in his sleep? Impossible.

Picking up the phone, he saw that the person who had been calling him was Pam, not that he was exactly surprised. He could feel it in the earth that he had slept past his usual wake up time. He usually woke up the minute the sun was down, like all other vampires, but it was past that time by an hour at the least.

Before he could press the redial button, the phone rang again. He answered it without hesitation. "What do you want, Pam?"

"This isn't Pam." A man's voice said without humor, a voice he recognized very well.

"Well, if it isn't Bill Compton. How did you get this number?" Eric asked in a humorous tone. In reality, it wasn't a joke. Only Godric, Pam and Stephan knew his private number.

"Did you really think I didn't have this number?" Bill's voice remained monotone, as it always was unless there was Sookie involved. "It doesn't matter how I found it, there are more important matters at hand. Did you not want Sookie to help you find who killed Alexandra?"

Eric remained silent for a few moments, but quickly composed himself. "What did she find?"

"As planned, she went to the funeral and saw that everything was in order, just your typical funeral, but she met one of the girl's friends. She had a bite, and from what Sookie had told me, she was bitten same night the girl was killed and at the same place." Bill informed Eric with a professional tone.

Eric suddenly felt as though something had hit him in the chest. The possibility that Bill was speaking of the girl was the one he had bitten. "I'm on my way."

"No, you cannot come. Sookie promised the girl that no other vampire would come close to her. She is terrified."

Eric became frustrated. "Why would you be allowed to be around the girl and not me?"

"It took Sookie a long time before she could convince her that I would not hurt her." He paused for a moment. "Do you really think that Sookie would be able to convince her that you would not hurt her? You and I both know that you would if it got you what you wanted."

"I promise, Mr. Compton. I'll be a good boy." Eric teased dryly.

"It's out of my hands, Eric."

Eric chuckled. "Alright, fine, I won't go, but I'll be watching and the moment she leaves, I want my information."

Before Bill could reply, Eric pressed END, ending the call abruptly. Oh, he would definitely be watching, but if it was her, Bill wouldn't be able to stop him from going in. It was time the girl realized what she was and what she would be until her death.

_His._

---V--

When Eric entered Fangtasia, the club was full of blood thirsty vampires and gyrating humans. Instead of doing the usual things, either going straight to his office or his large royal chair on the stage, he walked to the bar and sat down on one of the free stools. The bartender, a young vampire he and Pam had hired two weeks ago after their old bartender was staked by Bill, walked to him with an odd look on his face that could only be described as some sort of fear mixed with pure excitement. This young vampire was a pervert, turned on by fear, and that was exactly what had gotten him hired. Eric couldn't run a club like Fangtasia if his staff wasn't a bunch of murderers, rapists and perverts.

"Do you need anything, boss?" The bartender asked, patiently awaiting something that would not come. Eric could sense that the young vampire was searching for some sort of perverted beating, which Pam would surely grant him sometime tonight.

"Where is Pam?" He asked with a tone of voice that told the bartender that he would not be receiving anything from him.

He seemed a bit disappointed, but had the decency to hide it. Only a vampire could have seen it. "Last time I saw her, she was dragging an ugly human into your office."

"Male or female?" Eric asked curiously, wondering if Pam had found the woman.

"Definitely female."

With a nod, Eric gracefully stood from the bar stool and strode to his office, determined to deal with whatever problem Pam had brought him. Hopefully, it would help him take the girl off of his mind.

When he walked into the office, he wasn't surprised to find a woman tied to his chair with Pam standing beside her, dressed in an all leather suit, and had her arms on her hips, not so patiently waiting for him.

"You're late." She snapped as he closed the door shut to give them a bit of privacy. No one in the club needed to know what was going on in his office.

"Why do you say that I'm late? I don't need to be here at any certain hour." He snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you usually are. I told you not to let this human get in the way of your job, and it already has." Pam replied angrily. "I've been waiting here with Mrs. Hodgekins for hours. She's been a bit impatient." Pam reached out to touch the woman's skinny face. Mrs. Hodgekins wiped her face back and tried to scream, but she had been glamoured before coming here, and was unable to make a sound.

Eric grimaced. The woman was ugly, one of the ugliest humans he had seen in his life. She had the potential to be beautiful, but she had been destroyed by years of drugs, alcohol and vampires. She was skin and bones, had acne marks on her wrinkled face and her hair was beginning to fall. The woman wasn't yet in the forties, but she had the appearance of a woman in her late sixties. He didn't know why he saw a bit of beauty in her, but he recognized her eyes. They were a deep, beautiful blue that made him hard for a reason he did not understand.

"You bitch. I told you not to try to scream." Pam slapped the woman, her sharp nails making four long bloody scars on the side of her skinny face.

The moment he smelled her blood, Eric knew exactly who she was. He had smelled her blood on the carpet of the girl's room. Never would forget such a disgusting and distasteful scent. Anger boiled inside of him and he tried to push it down. This woman was the mother of _his_ girl and she was the reason she had been beaten almost to death.

Trying to calm himself down, he looked at Pam, who was looking at him curiously. She had obviously felt his anger, as had most of the club. "Once we're done with her, put her in the basement. She will be punished for the crimes she had done against her own kind."

Pam frowned, not quite understanding. "Eric, as much as I would love to, I have to say that it is not our place to punish her. Would it not be the place of the humans as it is the place of the vampire community to punish one of our kind?"

"The humans will not punish her for all that she has done. I take the right to do it for them."

"Explain to me why you would want to do that, Eric?" She smirked. Pam knew her maker well, better than anyone but his own maker, and she knew that this had to do with his new human. She was beginning to get very amused.

"That, is not of your business," He glared at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Now, please quickly tell me everything she had done against our kind."

"Are you going to tell me what she's done to her kind first?" She asked, already knowing the answer but enjoying his frustration nonetheless.

"Pam, now." Eric growled angrily.

"Fine," She turned to the woman. "Wendy Mary Hodgekins, you have brought forth to our sheriff to be judged for crimes against the vampire society. You are charged with conspiracy against the vampire kind, ingestion of the product humans have entitled V and you are also under investigation for the murder of Alexandra Trey. How do you plead?"

A power was released in the room, but another was added. The woman could now speak, but no one outside of the room would hear her.

"I know my human rights! You can't bring me here, this is kidnapping!"

Almost as fast as the speed of light, Pam grabbed the woman's face and made her look straight at Eric. "How do you plead, Wendy Mary Hodgekins? Do not make me ask you again."

Fearing for her life, she tried to fight back, but found that she couldn't move a muscle. "Innocent! Whatever you are blaming me for, I'm innocent!"

"Are you saying that you have never ingested V? Don't lie to him."

Eric stared at the woman with curiosity. How could this woman have ever given birth to the goddess that was now his?

"Y-yes, I've taken V before, but why would I do anything against vampires? I love vampires, I want to be one. Please turn me."

Pam grimaced, disgusted with the woman. "Shut up, I don't want to hear you anymore."

With a simple will of power, Pam made it again impossible for the woman to speak. She walked over to Eric, who was still staring at the woman, and let out a sound of disgust. "Humans, despicable creatures. I don't know how you stand them."

"I do not." Eric didn't understand why Pam would say such a thing about him, when she knew that he despised humans as much, if not more, than her.

"If you didn't, you would not be with that human, now would you?"

"I am not with her. I have seen her twice. She is merely a new pet, like you said before." There was no point in denying it anymore; Pam knew exactly what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me why you cannot stop staring at this ugly human?" She looked back at the woman and she made her face scrunch up together. She was as disgusted as he was.

"That_ thing_, is her mother."

"Oh, now that explains everything. Have you been having fun with a little human whore?" Pam chuckled, but before she could do more, she was pushed up against the door, hand around her neck. She didn't need to breathe, but Eric had enough strength to kill her with just one hand.

"She is not a whore. Never speak of her again." Eric growled angrily, but this time it was pure, animalistic anger. If she did not do as he said, he would kill her without moments thought.

"I won't, I promise." Pam was able to force out, then as quickly as he had gripped her, he let go.

When she looked up, he was walking out of the office.

"Put her in the basement. Don't touch her, I want to deal with her myself."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yes, I know...short, and it's definitely not my best work but please, please, please give me a chance. This chapter was a sort of filler, but also had importance to the story. It had Bill's first appearance, and Eric discovery of the monster that is Mrs. Hodgekins. The next chapter is something I cannot wait to write. Imagine, Lona walking into Merlotte's? So many appearances from different characters, and of course since this story is a twist from after the first season, I will be showing you the reason why Lafayette just up and disapeared. Not only that, but a talk with Sookie and Bill...plus maybe a sighting of Eric? Dear god, this next chapter will be good, and probably pretty long.

**Please review** to let me know that you guys are still here and believe in me? Or don't believe in me...whichever.

**SONG** Meat Loaf's version of 'Black Betty'. Highly reccomended if you like Black Betty and Meat Loaf.

* * *


End file.
